True and New Worlds Crash
by VB enforcer
Summary: Vegeta is a teacher at the z-fighters high school. He is feeling incredibly guilty by being there and on the day the story kicks off accidentally gets caught ,while talking about his mission, by one of the students. Throughout the story, Vegeta tries to be normal, but his strange behavior confuses everyone. Two worlds, his true home and his new home, crash together.G/CC, K/18, B/V.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta watched as his class slowly piled into the room. Their laughter bounced off the walls making him feel worse than he already did.

_Argh why are the students always so happy. What could possibly be so good in their lives._ He thought angrily. While lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the large goofy student, Goku, walk up to him.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"It's Mr. Ouji," the flame haired man growled.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Ouji. I was just wondering maybe...I could move closer to Chi Chi? See we started dating just recently and I don't want her to get jealous like Bulma does when Yamcha hangs around other girls or like 18 does when Krillin hangs around other gir-,"

"Goku go sit down. I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care."

Goku nodded slowly,with a glint in his eye. He looked upon his teacher with a look of pure curiosity and then scurried off to his desk.

"Take your seats." Vegeta called out to the class. He had only been here for 2 weeks and already the happy spirits had made him depressed. So depressed he sometimes considered abandoning his mission and taking a short cut to hell. After this Earth trip, which his father had assigned him, he surly would have reserved one spot in the horrid place (hell). The only reason he hadn't ended his life was because of a few certain students, they had some how become his friends. Some how having them as friends only made him feel worse. He guessed it was because he knew that he was only using them to get his job done. The whole mission revolved around them.

Some time during his thoughts Vegeta had drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of himself sitting next to a flowing fountain. It drenched him and his clothes. The lovely blue liquid quickly washed away all of his dirty deeds and impurity. When he finally woke up, Vegeta only wished he could go back to that fountain and stay there forever.

"Are you ok, Vege-"

"Mr. Ouji." Vegeta stopped him like he had Goku at the beginning of class.

"Are you ok, Mr. Ouji," Krillin asked, noticing the bags under his teacher's eyes.

"Mind your own business baldy," Vegeta snapped and got up to write something on the board.

"Don't worry Krillin he's just mad because Goku beat him in basket ball yesterday. Aren't I right Vegeta?" Bulma teased. Her classmates looked at each other in awe at how she was never corrected when she used Mr. Ouji's first name.

The Vegeta who first came to earth would have smirked and shot back an insult that would spark a full on war between the two. Instead he ignored her and continued writing the lesson on the board, even though class was almost over.

"Your right Bulma, he has been acting strange since that. That's what he gets for **_betraying_** us though."

Vegeta stiffened at Goku's choice of words. _Kami the idiot figured me how, when, where?_

"Detention... for those who have spoke out loud," Vegeta growled.

"What NO! I have a date after school," Bulma complained while glancing at Yamcha.

"And me and Chi Chi were going to do something too." Goku whined.

"Well me and 18 were gonn-"

"We weren't going to do anything." 18 said rolling her eyes.

"I know," Krillin said sadly looking down," but just because I don't have anything to do later doesn't mean that I want to go."

"Calm down guys he's probably just kidding. Ol' Vegeta wouldn't do that to us?" Goku grinned turning to his friend.

Furrowing his brow and making fists out of hands Vegeta whipped around.

"Class dismissed." he said to all the students and right at that moment the bell decided to ring. _I wonder if they hate me know... Why wouldn't they? If the baka can figure out my mission and realize I betrayed them then of course the others know._ A happy thought passed through him and a toothy grin surfaced._There is nothing holding me back from dying._

"Go to the gym." Vegeta commanded, knowing they had P.E next. He needed them gone if he was going to leave unnoticed.

"Not until you take back these stupid detentions." Bulma screeched. She waited for him to answer but he stayed quiet. What's your problem?!" she added while stalking to the front of the room to confront her teacher.

"Nothing, now take your pathetic friends and enjoy your substitute tomorrow."

"What?!" the z-fighters chimed in together.

"You're not sick," Krillin pointed out.

"You haven't mentioned going on any vacation or going out with family." Goku added.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at them, not bothering to pick anything up from his desk and left.

"Wait Vegeta," Goku called. For the first time since he met the teacher, Goku wasn't corrected on the use of 's first name. A sad feeling lowered into his stomach when he realized he wasn't going to be Finally after being followed by the gang, half way down the hall, the elder stopped and the crew walking after him did the same.

_I can't do anything with this bunch, _Vegeta thought_ , I guess I can wait till later. _The group that consisted with Yamcha, Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 caught up with the slightly older teacher.

"Where ya going?" 18 finally spoke up in her monotone.

"Does it really matter." Vegeta spat out narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Yes it actually does, you have a class to teach next." Bulma reminded him.

"And someone in this area wants you to eat lunch with us," Chi Chi added pointing to where Goku and Bulma were walking.

"OH was it me! I love eating with Vegeta. Sometimes we even have eating contests. But I don't know if we should anymore since he ditched us yesterday. And just to get more food for HIMSELF. What a betrayal," Goku shamed.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes in realization. The fool had been talking about yesterday afternoon at the park.

"Get going to your next class," Vegeta whispered. A light blinked at his wrist but he moved his hand to cover it quickly. Hopefully, none of them saw.

"B-but Vegeta we can't just lea-" Bulma started.

"I'll eat lunch with you if you just go."Vegeta almost pleaded. The light grew stronger and he realized he needed something larger to hide it behind. "Oh come mere you," he said reaching for Bulma and pulling her into a hug. Making sure to turn her just enough, he had his back to the group and could adjust his blinking watch away from the others. Slowly the light died away and he breathed out a sigh.

"Get off her," Yamcha finally spat out. His face was contorted in anger. "Don't touch her, pervert." He dragged the blue haired girl toward him and put his arm around her

Chi Chi giggled,linking arms with the red faced Bulma. Finally the three turned and left down the hall, in direction of the gym.

A little more slowly Krillin and 18 walked away followed by Goku and Piccolo.

Vegeta looked behind him to make sure all those students had gone. So they hadn't found out about him. It still didn't make him feel any better though, if anything he felt worse.

The reason that he needed them gone started blinking again. This time he would answer it before it got so bright. Usually he made his calls in his class room but since that wasn't an option he stuffed himself in the janitor's closet. Making sure that there was no way anyone could find him he pushed the button that opened up a hologram.

"Hello Vegeta!" the king bellowed toward his son.

"Hello father," the teacher greeted.

"Have you figured out their power levels yet? We need to send purgers in to Earth right away..."

"Yes some of them are to be worried about. The strongest is just under your power. In a few days he should be higher than yours was when I left."

"Good job son. I will hold my soldiers to these standards and make sure the exceed before going to the planet. It'll be at least a couple months. Also remember technology designs. There is said to be very good technology there."

"I have heard nothing on technology, though I know where to find it." Vegeta lied. He knew about the women's technology. She had made him what was called a gravity room. It could improve training immensely. Also an invention that was partly made by her father called capsulation had been widely spread throughout the planet.

"Good my son, you make me proud. Bye."

"Good bye," Vegeta ended and closed his eyes for a minute.

After regaining his composure he opened the door to the closet. Immediately he felt something was wrong. Stomach doing flops, Vegeta turned to the only student who could have snuck behind him and listened to the conversation through the door,without missing a single word.

"How much did you hear Namekian?"

"I heard enough Vegeta. Just enough," Piccolo muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin sat down at the normal z-fighter table. Where he prepared to dig into his ham and cheese sandwich when it was swiped from his plate. Hunger mixed with anger swarmed inside him. In his stomach to be exact and he shoved himself away from the table.

"What the fuc-." Krillin started before he realized who it was," Oh Vegeta, I forgot you were going to come to lunch today."

The teacher's eyes glowed with amusement as the small teenager sat down, pouting to himself. Within a few bites Vegeta had finished the sandwich and moved to walk around toward Piccolo. The namekian had taken only a few swigs of water when he saw Vegeta beckoning for him to come closer.

"What is it," the green one mouthed without moving. He had realized that something was wrong as soon as Vegeta had stepped inside the cafeteria. The short man had swerved around the edge of the room, searching through the students as if they were all staring.

Without saying anything Vegeta just turned his head in an attempt to get the namekian to follow him.

"Ok hold on,"Piccolo agreed and then slid his water bottle across the table. The bottle stopped as it hit Yamcha's tray and spilled.

"Argh Piccolo. Watch what you do with your junk," Bulma complained. The water flowed freely running down the table and off onto her skirt. Since she had been in sitting in Yamcha's lap, he was shielded from the waterfall.

Vegeta's tone was hushed and as serious as Piccolo had ever heard him talk. The namekian had to use his best hearing just to understand what he was saying. "Some one informed the front office about my relations to Bulma."

Piccolo stood straighter as he processed what he had just heard than rolled his eyes. "This is a personal problem? If you like her than you will have to go after her while in your free time. The staff here do not approve of teacher-student _relationships_." The namekian put emphasis on the word relationship.

For a second Vegeta stood baffled then a small blush spread across his face. "I do not mean like that! I mean if my father sends some spies and finds out that I have ever come in to contact with her then she will be killed."

"Oh so you've been in contact?" Piccolo laughed. Vegeta, however, didn't find it funny. He watched as the student teared up from laughter and took it upon himself to come the namekian down. A good smack sent him flying into the wall not hurt but less goofy.

"I'm being serious. It may be too late for her...I don't know what spies are here. They could be anywhere or anyone." As if he expected someone to jump out at them, Vegeta found himself looking around. "So make sure to keep an eye on her. The only time you should remove your gaze is if I am around."

"Will do," Piccolo said turning around to head back into the cafeteria. He paused at the entrance. " Why is she the only one to protect? There are plenty of other students that you talk to that can't defend themselves."

"Let's just say she has a big role in my plan to defeat my father," Vegeta smirked. Piccolo accepted the answer and continued on his way. He hurried to catch up with Goku, who was balancing four trays on top of each other.

The conversation with Piccolo went ok and Vegeta went back to his classroom instead of staying in the cafeteria. It was too open there and with the privacy of his room the spy's were more likely to approach him...if there were any. While lost in thought the flame haired man didn't notice the knocking on the door. In fact he never even looked up intill the annoyed student pushed the door open herself.

"Why did you ignore me," Bulma questioned. A long wave of happiness breezed through him when he realized how mad she was.

"I wasn't listening," Vegeta smirked truthfully. He put his hands behind his head and propped his feet on the desk.

"Whatever, what I came to ask you was why you left lunch? I even had dessert planned for us,"Bulma sighed. She sat on the edge of the teacher's desk making Vegeta move his feet over some. Did she mean what he thought she meant? There was only one way to find out.

"D-dessert?"

"mhm." was all Bulma responded. She looked down thought fully at her legs not really paying attention to Vegeta's nervousness.

"Can there still be dessert?" Vegeta asked brightening a little. He felt something flutter in his stomach.

"I guess." Bulma was still looking down as Vegeta stood up. He came around to face her and she found her eyes locked with his. "H-hi there." she stuttered as he leaned forward.

"It's been so long since I had a girl," Vegeta informed finally stealing a kiss. Bulma's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips pressed against hers.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." she screamed while pushing his shoulders away.

"What's your problem you wanted to share dessert with me. Is this not what you meant?"

In answer Bulma pulled out a small bag full of brownies. She threw it at his head and watched as the man made no move to knock it away.

"Yamcha was right about you. Bastard. Try to be nice to you and you make a move."

"You liked it and you know it," Vegeta growled. He clenched his fists together in anger. So many things were going through his head. Like why would he make such a stupid move? He didn't like her like that, did he? Or maybe it was just because he was lonely. No that couldn't be it. Then what was it? "I'm sorry," Vegeta finally whispered," you should leave now."

Bulma didn't need to be told twice. She practically ran out the door on her way to the cafeteria, though lunch was almost over.

"I just need to get through today," Vegeta told himself, settling back down in his chair. He cast a glance at the brownies on the floor and shot some energy at them. Slowly they burned and disappeared. "Hopefully the namekian can take care of her because I-i can't."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since Vegeta talked to Bulma. He tried not to think about her but it was hard since he saw her everyday. Each time she caught him staring she would purposely move closer to Yamcha.

But today was saturday and there was no annoying teenagers to distract him from his-

"Hey Vegeta!" A goofy voice floated up the hill ," Watcha doing up this early on a weekend."

Breathing a sigh Vegeta made himself respond, through his irritation. "I could ask you the same thing and especially with that girlfriend of yours. Do your parents even know that you are with her?"

Goku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Instead of letting him answer Chi chi tightened her grip on Goku's hand and then retorted, "Our parents might not know but at least _we_ accept each other. Who was the last person you kissed?"

The truth was that Chi Chi knew very well that Vegeta had forced himself onto Bulma. The two girls had talked about it with 18 for a long time that night over the phone and had decided to get together Saturday, which was today! Goku was simply walking her there.

"It was a misunderstanding," Vegeta finally grumbled, squeezing his eyes so tight together he felt he wouldn't be able to open them. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he thought about Bulma. Just the mention of her name could send his knees wobbly, but after what happened in school a couple of days ago, he decided to keep his distance. Then maybe the blue haired beauty would escape his mind.

"Uh huh, let's go Goku."

The tall man listened to his girlfriend and allowed her to pull him along. She always knew how to win an argument, which was on of the reasons he fell for her.

"Hey Vegeta, I'll be right back. I'm gonna drop off Chi Chi then we can spar!"

The elder only nodded and continued to meditate. It wasn't untill the couple had left that a familiar yet unfamiliar ki rose up. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he recognized it. There was no way it could be who he thought it was... yet it was there. He could feel the evidence growing larger each minute. Soon it was too much to handle.

Quickly coming out of his meditative state, Vegeta started to fly to the source of the energy.

Goku tightened his grip on Chi Chi's arm. A sudden large surge of energy had sprung up out of nowhere, and it had come from the direction he was going. Goku extended his arm to block Chi Chi from moving.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I feel something big up ahead. Wait here."

Before Chi Chi was able to respond her boyfriend got up and flew away.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON SOON," Chi Chi yelled after him.

Bulma glanced down at her watch and sighed. Her friends were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. And the chilly wind was starting to blow through her somewhat thin clothes.

For some unknown reason a shiver passed through her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone she knew of. All there were, were the dozens of pedestrians weaving in and out of the countless shops and restaurants. A sudden impulse to run came over her so she abandoned her bench and started to walk down the sidewalk. The feeling didn't fade so she started to run and to her surprise she heard someone matching her pace behind her. Turning a corner she immediately ran into someone.

"Let go of me." she screamed as the person wrapped their arms around her. She glanced up as the stranger stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's ok Bulma, geez." Chi Chi giggled. 18 popped up from behind Chi Chi with a confused expression on her face.

"I know you guys can't feel ki so you have to believe me when I say something weird is going on."

"Well, Goku did ditch me to fly to this area. I wonder if he felt the same thing," Chi Chi added.

A shadow passed over Bulma's face as she connected the dots. "Do you think the thing was after me?"

18 grew a serious expression and stayed quiet, Chi Chi felt the same way but she had to comfort her friend.

"No way Bulma, it has to be a coincedence. I mean just because there was this large new power level coming from an area where you, one of the few people who know about ki, happened to be doesn't mean that it has to be about you. Sure you felt someone follow you and they didn't even need to see you to know where you were going...hey look it's Goku."

The boy dropped down out of the air as soon as Chi Chi said his name

"Hey Chi, I thought you were going to wait for me," he complained but stopped when he saw the intense glare she was giving him.

"You idiot. You deserted me! Luckily 18 came along and found me or I probably would have just turned around and went home."

Bulma sighed as Chi Chi continued to nag. She smiled as Goku visibly shrunk then turned to 18.

"So do you still feel it?" Bulma questioned the blonde. She grew a little flustered when 18 didn't answer. "Ju-hachi Gou?"

At the mention of her name 18 came out of her thoughts. "What?"

"I said, do you still feel the power level. If you were listening you would have heard me the _first_ time."

"Oh sorry, yeah it's gone."

"Then can we start shopping. I don't like standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I feel like every one is staring."

18 rolled her eyes then pointed, using her thumb, at Goku and Chi Chi. "Everyone is staring, those two have screamed at each other for the last five minutes. Well, Chi Chi has at least."

Bulma nodded in agreement and then turned to tap her dark-haired friend on the shoulder.

"Chi if your done, then we should get going."

"Just a sec B." Chi Chi commanded throwing up a hand. Bulma was about to shoot something back when Goku got down on his knees.

"Please please please Chi. I'm so sorry. I just felt something and I thought it could hurt you so I didn't bring you." the tall boy explained. He watched as hi girlfriend rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Fine! But next time I wont forgive you...and you will never get any of my cooking ever again." She decided with a wink. All in one quick movement Chi Chi bent over, kissed his forehead, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Gee thanks," Goku called after her but she had already started walking away with Bulma and 18. The blue haired one was asking thousands of questions about how Chi Chi had gotten him to do that and complaining how Yamcha would have just huffed and walked away.

Vegeta landed near an old antique building but frowned as the ki he had followed sunk low. So the old tyrant had taught his men some new tricks. No problem, even though he had only been on the Earth a short time he had learned a few things himself.

"Hey Veggie."

Without turning around the teacher smirked.

"I thought it was you I sensed."

"The one and only. Bet you got a little scared didn't you. That wasn't even my entire power," the creature whispered coming closer.

"Oh NO, really?" Vegeta cried out sarcastically. He turned around and nearly yelped when he saw Piccolo standing behind him.

"Surprised," the alien laughed. Though it wasn't Piccolo's voice, the body of the namekian had been perfectly duplicated. Vegeta just stood with his mouth slightly open, trying to stifle his puzzlement. "Now who else should I do...ohh I know." Piccolo's shape slowly morphed, causing the few people on the street to stop and stare. Thankfully the little alley way in front of the dusty shop was rarely used.

"K-kakarot?" Vegeta stuttered at the new form. The man infront of him was standing with a scouter over his eye and a furry tail swinging behind him

The saiyan in front of him nodded then held open his arms as he switched yet again. Once the smoke subsided, he realized that the alien had stayed as a saiyan just changed clothes and lost the scouter and tail. Now the saiyan was smirking as if waiting for him to realize something...that's when it hit him.

"Goku? Kakarot? Goku _IS _Kakarot. I undestand." Vegeta whispered with wide eyes. He heard the alien chuckle and it prepared to change. After Goku it went from Krillin to 18 to Chi Chi to Yamcha to 17 and finally to... "Bulma."

"This one is special, aye?" The alien smirked in his normal voice.

Vegeta shook himself out of his thoughts and frowned, ignoring the question entirely.

"What is this technology?"

"Silly monkey, never could keep a topic going." the alien sighed. He cast a few bored glances around and shifted back to his original. "It's called a skin suit. If you had stuck around with Frieza another 3 years you would have been familiar with it."

_Frieza_ that name sent shivers down his spine.

"Why would I want to stay with that overgrown lizard? I will surpass him soon, as will the rest of weak fighters on the planet. They aren't far behind me...well most of them. And I have already risen way above you, Dadoria."

"We will just have to see about that," the pink glob-looking creature snarled. He quickly took the shape of a random human. "See you at school on Monday, I hope no accidents happen."

Before the shape shifting villain could disappear, Vegeta yelled out to him.

"How did you find out I was here? This mission was organized by father he would have never told Frieza of it."

For the first time since he got there the alien smiled happily. Not a smirk or sarcastic look but a genuine smile."You planets a dead planet. Your father too. I'll tell you all about it later." Dadoria called back with amusement thick in his voice.

Vegeta started after him and ended up in a crowd of people. Anger, fear, desperation filled his entire being. Even in the crowded streets Vegeta sunk to his knees. He jerked his head up and screamed out every ounce of emotion in him. Slowly but definitely the ground around him cracked and ripped apart.


End file.
